


Your Friendly Neighbourhood Tour Guide

by Isabel3710



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Good Friend Ned Leeds, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Isabel's Books, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710
Summary: When Peter finds out that his class is going on a field trip to Stark Industries he denied that instead of going he'll be their tour guide.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 265





	Your Friendly Neighbourhood Tour Guide

When Peter Parker officially became Tony Stark’s Personal Intern you would think that there would be a lot of training he would have to go through. Nope, not really. All he really had to do was watch some videos about Lab Safety. And… well… go through Tour Guide training. 

When Stark Industries decided to give out tours it was decided that the interns would give tours in between projects. And since Peter was (technically) an intern he had to do the same. Of course, Tony could have made an expectation and let Peter off the hook but didn’t. If you asked him why Peter will tell you that it’s because Tony just wanted to torture him. 

Now, being an inverted nerd you would think that Peter would hate giving out tours, but honestly, Peter loved it. Now, if he had to choose working on a project or giving a tour he would pick the project but that didn’t mean Peter didn’t enjoy giving out tours. He loved telling people the history of Stark Industries and going through some of the different labs and showing students different projects they were working on. 

Of course, he would never tell Tony this. 

\------

Peter sat in his Chemistry Class, counting down the minutes till class ended and he could go home. Well, back to the Tower for his internship anyways. He scribbled down different ideas to go over with Tony for his latest project in his notebook when his teacher, Mr. Warren finished up his lesson and stood in front of the class. 

“Now everyone, I know you are anxious to go home but I have a special announcement to make!” He said with a smile “as most of you know this year’s field trip is coming up and I’m happy to let you know that we will be taking a tour of Stark Industries at the Avengers Tower.” 

Immediately everyone began to talk excitedly, and Ned turned to him “can you believe it Peter?” He asked with a wide smile “we’re going to Avengers Tower!” 

Peter shrugged, to him it wasn’t that big of a deal “it’ll probably be really boring.” He said “I mean, I go almost everyday and I even lead some of the tours.” 

“I guess,” Ned said before an idea hit him “hey! Do you think Mr Stark will let you show me your Lab?” 

“I can ask” Peter said, smiling at the idea “I’m sure he’ll say yes. If not you can always come a different day.”

“Awesome!” 

It took a few minutes for Mr. Warren to get everyone to settle down. “Now, the tour is next Friday.” He said “ I need all of you to grab a persimmon slip and have a parent sign it and give it to me by Wednesday so we can get them processed.” 

It was then the bell rang everyone went up and grabbed a permission slip before leaving the classroom, still talking about the Field Trip. Peter shoved his permission slip into his backpack, he’d asked May to sign it this weekend. Peter and Ned walked over to their lockers to grab their things before head out. Ned was still rambling about the trip. 

“Hey, Penis!” A voice called. Great, it was Flash. Peter turned to face the other teen “you ready to have your fake internship revealed?” 

“I told you Flash” Peter sighed, already annoyed “my Internship is real.” 

“Ha!” Flash laughed “as if a High School student could get an internship at Stark Industries! Especially Penis Parker.” 

Peter rolled his eyes, he could tell Ned wanted to say something but he placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. A quiet signal not to say anything. The two waited until Flash had left before Ned turned to him. 

“Why didn’t you let me say anything?” He asked. 

Peter shrugged “there’s no point” he said “it’s not like he’s going to believe you. He never has.” Back when Peter was still a Sophomore and was first starting out as Spiderman he would have been annoyed. But now, after everything he’s been through he honestly didn’t care. 

“Well, bet Flash is going to feel pretty stupid when he see he’s that you are an intern.” Ned grind “you said that you know everyone there, right.” 

“No, not personally. There are way too many people in the Tower for me to know everybody.” Peter said “but I do know everyone in the Interns’ Lad and that is one of the places we go on the tour-” He cut himself off “I just had an idea!” He said, shoving the last of his things in his bag. 

“What is it?” Ned asked. 

“Tell you later!” Peter promised “but I gotta go. I’ll see you later!” And just like that he was running out of the school and sliding into the car Happy had pulled out front. 

\-------

“Wait kid,” Tony held up a hand “slow down. You want to do what?” 

Peter took a deep breath and began to explain his idea again, slower this time. “So, you know that kid, Flash, who’s been bullying me and saying that I don’t really have an internship?”

Tony’s eyes narrowed slightly “yeah…” 

“Well,” Peter said “my class is going on a tour of the Tower next friday and since the interns lead the tours….” 

“You want to lead the tour instead of going on it.” Tony finished “and thus proving to this kid that you actually work here.” 

“Yeah!” Peter nodded so fast that Tony was worried that his head would snap right off. “So, can I do it?” 

“Well,” Tony said “you’ll have to get permission from your Aunt to skip it. But other than that. I don’t have a problem with it.” 

“Really?” Peter said with a large smile “thanks Mr Stark!” 

Tony chuckled “Your welcome kid. And for the last time, call me Tony. Mr Stark makes me sound old.” 

Peter gave him a cheeky grin “but Mr Stark” he said incontly “you are old!” Tony made a playful swipe at him, which Peter ducked before running off to his own Lab.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys liked this. This is my first time writing an Avengers fanfic so I hope that I got everyone in character. I really like Peter Parker Field Trip fanfics so I decided to write one of my own! 
> 
> Stay safe everyone  
> -Isabel


End file.
